


Idiot

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The worst problem with Tetsu was the fact that he was incredibly stubborn. At times that strength of will might have been a blessing, but mostly it just made everyone irritated and put Daiki through a lot of trouble (and gentle convincing followed with some tender kisses) to get his boyfriend to change his mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> fic written as a part of my contribution to aokuro week 2014

The worst problem with Tetsu was the fact that he was incredibly stubborn. At times that strength of will might have been a blessing, but mostly it just made everyone irritated and put Daiki through a lot of trouble (and gentle convincing followed with some tender kisses) to get his boyfriend to change his mind. There were, however, some cases where even his soft prodding couldn’t do a thing against the other’s obstinacy.

One of such cases was Tetsu’s health. Daiki hated how hard it was to convince Tetsu to take his scarf when they met no longer than fifteen minutes ago, ten of which they spent arguing about the damn thing. He won this round at the cost of pulsing irritation at the back of his head and a small glare from Tetsu. Or maybe not that small, since the blue eyes were still boring holes in his face.

With a sigh, he stepped closer to the other, adjusting his scarf to cover as much of Tetsu as it possibly could.

‘You need to take better care of yourself, Tetsu,’ he chided. ‘You can easily catch a cold at this time of the year.’

‘And you can’t?’ Rebellious ice-blue eyes glanced up at him.

‘Idiots don’t catch colds,’ Daiki answered with a grin, trying to lighten the mood and divert the other’s attention. Judging by the hint of amusement on Tetsu’s face, he succeeded.

‘Is that something you should be proud of?’ A small smile tugged at Tetsu’s lips. ‘You realize you just called yourself an idiot?’

‘Details,’ Daiki dismissed it with a wave of his hand. A second later though, he looked away and mumbled, ‘I am not’.

Tetsu’s light chuckle made him sigh in relief. At least he wasn’t angry anymore.

‘So where did you want to go?’ he asked.

‘There’s this new café, and I’ve heard their vanilla shakes are exquisite,’ Tetsu’s eyes brightened, and Daiki couldn’t stop a soft, affectionate smile from appearing on his face.  

‘Sure,’ he agreed. ‘Whatever you want.’

And when Tetsu smiled at him, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He leaned down and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on the other’s lips. It quickly turned more intimate, as Tetsu’s hands on the front of his jacket tugged him closer. Daiki gently prodded the pink lips apart, and grasped Tetsu’s chin in his hand. His fingers brushed the soft skin, and then he noticed. It was unnaturally warm.

He quickly ended the kiss, and looked seriously the other in the eye. ‘Do you have a fever?’

‘I’m fine, Aomine-kun.’ Even though he said that, Daiki felt the heat coming off his skin. Now that he detected it, Tetsu did look a bit flushed all this time. And tired.

‘You don’t look fine,’ he insisted, beginning to worry. It wouldn’t be the first time when Tetsu refused to stay in bed with a fever.

‘I can take care of myself, Aomine-kun,’ he cut him off harshly, sending a glare his way.

Daiki didn’t respond. He was weighing the arguments in his mind. Was it worth pressuring? He could get Tetsu into bed if he tried hard enough, but he didn’t look that sick. Maybe it was just a raised temperature because of the lack of sleep. Or maybe it was just the wind.

There was a thump right behind him and when he turned around he could have sworn his heart stopped. Tetsu was down on the ground, panting, his face bright red from the fever. The only feeling stronger than the worry and panic gripping him by the throat in that moment was his hatred for his boyfriend’s stubbornness.

 

* * *

 

Tetsuya felt heavy, so heavy and hot, but at the same time chills shook his body and he couldn’t decide which one was more annoying. He tried to open his eyes, yet the light blinding him hurt too much. His head pounded with a dull ache, making every move an agony. He felt the air scratch his throat, and when he swallowed with difficulty, as expected needles of pain stabbed him right there. Tetsuya groaned in frustration. He hated being sick.

Suddenly, there was something pleasantly cold on his forehead and then his cheek, and with herculean effort he managed to open his eyes. It took him a while to register his surroundings, but he recognized the person sitting next to him in a glance.

‘You scared the crap out of me, Tetsu,’ he heard, and he cringed mentally. This was one of the reasons why he hated being sick so much. Everyone just made a huge fuss out of nothing.

‘I’m sorry,’ he answered, sitting up on the bed with the other’s help. ‘But I’m better now.’

‘I’m better my ass,’ Tetsu tried to glare, but his attempt must have been a big failure for Aomine only smirked at him. ‘Be a good boy and drink this.’

A glass was thrust into his hand along with a few pills, and even though he wanted to protest, he knew he had to take medicine at some point. Swallowing it down obediently, he sighed as the ache in his throat was soothed, if only momentarily.

‘How did we get into my room?’ he asked, trying to change the topic.

‘I had to carry you after you fainted,’ Aomine touched his cheek, and Tetsuya couldn’t help but close his eyes in bliss. His hand was cold, so pleasantly cold, he wished it stayed there forever. ‘Don’t do that to me ever again.’

‘I won’t, I promise.’

‘Good,’ the other smiled brightly at him. ‘I’ll take the glass down to the kitchen and be right back.’

‘Wait, Aomine-kun,’ Tetsuya stopped him. ‘I’ll do that, there’s no need for you to-‘

‘Oh no, you won’t,’ Aomine’s hand stopped him when he tried to get the covers off of himself. ‘You’re staying in bed until your parents get home.’

‘But-‘

‘No buts,’ his protests were cut off as Aomine glared at him. Tetsuya knew that when his boyfriend was looking at him like that, he won’t budge. ‘Try to get some sleep.’

He wasn’t convinced, not at all. And apparently it was clearly visible on his face. One more reason why he hated being sick. A resigned sigh picked his attention and when he glanced up, he saw Aomine put the tray back on the nightstand.

‘Fine,’ the other said, ‘then we’re both taking a nap.’

Tetsuya blinked. He just watched silently as Aomine got into bed beside him and pulled him down, right into his arms. Tetsuya shifted, too stiff to relax.

‘I don’t want you to catch my cold,’ he said, but the protest sounded weak even to his own ears.

‘I told you before,’ the arms around him tightened. ‘Idiots don’t catch colds.’

And when the warmth of the other’s body engulfed him, Tetsuya gave in. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep listening to Aomine’s heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

They woke up the next day, and Tetsuya had to admit that he was feeling refreshed. Gone was his fever and headache, his throat was still a bit sore, but that he could live with. Most importantly though, he was no longer so heavy. Relaxed, he turned over and touched his sleeping boyfriend’s cheek.

‘Aomine-kun,’ he tried to wake the other up.

Sleepy eyes blinked at him and Tetsuya couldn’t help but think how cute Aomine looked right now. He was sweet and innocent, almost vulnerable like a child, when he was asleep. Tetsuya has always found himself wanting to protect this side of his boyfriend. After all the pain he’s been through, it was a miracle that it still existed. And Tetsuya would do anything to keep it that way.

‘What time is it?’ Aomine’s voice was lower and even hoarser than how it usually sounded in the morning, which made Tetsuya suspicious.

‘Did you catch my cold by any chance?’ he asked, rising himself up on his elbow.

The other opened his mouth to answer, but instead he quickly turned to the side and sneezed. And then once more. That was enough to verify Tetsuya’s suspicion.

‘At least we now know you aren’t an idiot,’ he chuckled softly, earning himself a glare from his boyfriend.

‘You smug little-‘

Another sneeze cut off whatever profanity was to follow, and Tetsuya couldn’t contain his amusement anymore. Maybe his boyfriend wasn’t an idiot who didn’t catch colds, but he was an idiot nonetheless. His idiot.


End file.
